


Be a Woman

by FINO



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINO/pseuds/FINO
Summary: 選擇的天平兩端，總有一邊較另一側最為下沉
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	Be a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前基於《FROZNE》第一集所寫  
> 有亂倫情節，請在理解此前提下閱覽

對艾莎而言，辦公室是個相當嚴肅的場所，不僅是因為她在這兒處理整個王國的政事，更代表了她自父親與歷代先王手中接過的責任和義務。踏入這扇門，映入眼簾的是單純而不失高貴的擺設，歷史悠久的大桌上僅擺放了墨水和印鑑，以及那似乎永遠不會減少的公文，牆上高掛著曾坐在那桌前的國王與女王們的畫像，自辦公桌旁的大窗望去，就能看見進出王宮大門的人門，甚至還能看見市街上熙來攘往的人群。自父母雙亡，在大臣們的輔佐下，以王儲的身份接下攝政王職務的那日起，她在進入辦公室後的第一件事，便是瞻仰父親的肖像，彷彿在尋求父親的指示那般的注視，她幾乎能在這個儀式中感受到那份責任的重量，並令她時時刻刻都戰戰兢兢，不敢鬆懈。

然而這一切，全都在她心愛的小公主突然的造訪，並大膽地無視她必須處理公文的宣告後冰融瓦解。

她的妹妹雙目微閉，低著頭，那姿態，謙卑地彷彿要將自己上呈給她似的跪在她的腳邊，然而她的舌尖像是掠食者享用著獵物般，強勢而放肆地品嚐她姊姊的滋味。

艾莎無力的趴臥在桌上，她的披風被隨手扔在地板上，與幾分鐘前被掃落桌下的公文和墨水瓶作伴，長裙下擺被撩起，露出了平日難以得見的光滑長腿，她豔紅的薄唇微張著，嫺靜高雅又帶著一絲威嚴的嗓音，如今只能隨著她妹妹舌尖的騷動化作聲聲誘人的輕吟，回蕩在整個房內。

安娜用手指將那柔嫩之處撥開，讓潮濕的入口和敏感的陰核完全地露出，她時而重重地吸吮，時而用舌輕輕地滑過，每次都能聽到艾莎隱忍卻又無法完全止住的呻吟，她愉快地在姊姊的腿間微笑著，發現自己的膝蓋也跪得有點疼了，她最後一次吻了吻姊姊的柔軟，站起身，俯視著她的姊姊，安娜不得不承認，平時總是高高在上、受眾人仰望的姊姊臣服於她的姿態，確實讓她感到極大的征服欲和佔有欲，如此柔弱、如此誘人，她非常樂意就此沈淪其中，至死方休。

安娜將手指壓上了入口，這又讓艾莎一陣輕顫，她並不急著進入，而是慢慢地在入口處打轉，用那不斷湧出的潮水，將指尖沾濕。

艾莎的意識拼命在火熱的情欲中伸出一隻手，企圖拉住最後的一絲理智，但安娜的手指像是有魔力般，讓她全身不受控制的顫動，在那指腹用力滑過她敏感小核的瞬間，她終究是鬆口，放聲呻吟。

艾莎已然放棄所有掙扎，安娜露出詭計得逞般的勝利笑容，冷不防的將指節推入。

「嗯……！啊啊……！！」艾莎發出了更大的聲音，這鼓舞了安娜的士氣，她直接探入第二根手指，並一口氣推往深處，「嗯！」艾莎的身體一陣緊縮，安娜感覺到那溫暖之處緊緊的吸住了她，想將她拉引至更深、更深。她手指慢慢地抽動著，用指腹描繪著輪廓，她將手指完全的抽出，再緩緩的深入，並不時的在內壁上按壓，一次次的攻擊緩慢而強勢。她看向艾莎，她無法見到她的臉龐，只能看見她正顫抖著的背影，但是可以從那已經紅透的臉頰和耳廓上推知一二，她想像著姊姊此刻的表情，一邊伸手探向艾莎美麗的細頸，托起她的下顎，想讓她抬起身子，方便她能親吻她的耳垂，而不需要停下手上的動作。

艾莎順從安娜的動作而抬高上身並仰起頭，提高的視線卻不偏不倚地正對上父親的畫像，她高熱的身子瞬間冷了下來。父親的視線像是宙斯的閃電一般地擊潰了她，畫中的父親彷彿用著斥責的目光在提醒著她此刻的所做所為是多麼違背倫常、多麼令人不齒。

艾莎痛苦的咬住下唇，閉上雙眼，卻止不住從眼角滾落的淚水，作為女王，在掌管人民未來的辦公室裡做著這種羞恥的事，作為女兒，違背了雙親寄予的期望，作為姊姊，卻愛上親生妹妹，她深覺自己的失敗，屈從於欲望的罪惡感宛如荊棘般爬上她的四肢緊緊纏繞，滿是尖刺的枝條刺痛了她軟弱的心，她無能為力，只能任憑自己往深處沈淪。

原本陶醉在親吻她姊姊的安娜，聽到艾莎發出的鳴噎後，立刻停下了所有的動作，她以為自己弄疼了她，著急的從她身後看去，看到晶瑩的淚水不斷從她頰邊滑落時，安娜更是慌張，她輕拍艾莎的背，試著安撫她。

「艾莎？怎麼了？我弄疼妳了嗎？」然而艾莎並沒有回答，取而代之的，是她隱忍的哭聲。

安娜不知該如何是好，她將艾莎的裙擺放下，起身想思考一下該如何處理眼前的情況，一抬頭，就明白了所有。

她們的父親畫像，就掛在桌前的牆上，以仁慈而寬厚的眼神注視著她們，安娜嘆了口氣，她輕柔的將艾莎翻過身，她看見她姊姊清麗的臉龐上佈滿淚水，這讓她的心頭一緊，她伸手想擁抱艾莎，但艾莎卻用手掌捂住臉，低聲哭泣。

安娜拿開她擋在臉前的手，抱緊她，吻在她的瀏海、吻去她的淚珠，她輕輕的開口「喔……艾莎我在這裡，妳沒錯，我們沒錯。」

「……」安娜溫柔的話語像一片絨毛落在了艾莎的心上，她漸漸從激動的情緒中平復過來，她張口試著說點什麼，卻沒有半個字滑出她的唇。

「艾莎。」安娜輕撫艾莎的臉，她帶著哀傷而堅定的眼，直直的看向艾莎那湛藍的雙眸。「妳後悔了嗎？」

「不！安娜……我沒有！」聽到安娜的話語，讓艾莎驚慌失措。「但是……我應該要像個姊姊保護妳，而不是現在這樣……還有父親……母親……我……我無法面對他們……」她無法再直視安娜的雙眼，別開了視線，她試著鼓起勇氣，卻不足夠堅持下去，當她的話語落下之際，她感到自己的心像被蛛絲懸在空中，上頭是脆弱的支撐，腳下則是無底的黑暗，只消輕輕的一碰，就會被摔得粉身碎骨。

安娜被激怒了，她將艾莎的頭轉向自己，牢牢的固定，不讓她再逃避。

「艾莎，看著我，我們沒有錯。妳不能獨自一人攬著所有的責任，這是妳和我，我們之間的事。無論何時，我都會在妳身邊，無論何時，我就只是妳的安娜，而妳，也只是我的艾莎。」

「而我也會永遠愛妳。」

艾莎看著安娜那堅定的眼睛，在那深邃的藍綠色海洋深處，閦爍著比星辰而加耀眼的光芒，那是強大的、執著的、不顧一切的愛。

是了，愛。是她在暴風雨中得以安身的小舟，是她在荒蕪的沙漠中尋得的綠洲，是她在溺水之際抓住的浮木。她並不孤獨，安娜永遠都在。

這就是答案。

艾莎感覺到勇氣又重回了身體，她顫抖的手抱住了安娜，攀上她的頸，給了她勇敢的女孩一個吻，一個帶著愛與歉意的吻，她先是試探的輕觸，隨後則是深深的結合，她虔誠的親吻少女的雙唇，以此向她心愛的少女立誓，她不再害怕，不再逃離。

安娜主動結束這個綿長的吻，她親了親艾莎的額並伸手抹去殘留在艾莎臉上的淚痕，但她突然意識到繼續待在辦公桌上似乎不是個好主意，因此她將手臂繞到艾莎的頸背與膝後，一口氣將她抱起。艾莎環住安娜的頸子，窩在她的懷裡，她覺得自己就像是回到孩提時光被母親捧在懷中呵護，安娜身上的香味好似花朵的馥郁芬芳，她的心跳聲令她無比的安心。

安娜將艾莎放在沙發上，接著跨坐在她的腰間，並動手解開自己衣服的鈕扣，從下而上的脫去上衣，當衣擺翻開時，艾莎這才發現安娜的衣服底下竟不著一物，她驚愕的直盯著安娜的身體，安娜頑皮了笑，在艾莎還沒反應過來前抓住她的手，將她的手指含在嘴裡，輕咬、再舔過指腹，仔仔細細的將它們充份的潤濕，艾莎感覺到快感似乎自安娜的口中通過指尖，進而在全身流竄，她不經意的發出細微的低吟，這並沒逃過安娜的耳朵，她微笑著拉起艾莎的手滑過自己的臉頰，再往下，來到她精緻的頸，通過頸肩的凹壑後滑向鎖骨，最後在她肩上的雀斑稍作停留－她一直都知道艾莎最喜歡她的雀斑－然後，她直接讓艾莎的手指點在了胸前的敏感上。

安娜的右手包覆著艾莎的左手，讓艾莎的手掌托起自己的胸哺，然後引導她的手指捏住乳尖，她毫不掩飾艾莎的手指帶給她的滿足感，歡愉、自她的紅唇躍出。

艾莎目不轉睛地看著這一切，她覺得自己像是看著安娜最私密的時刻，看著她是如何在獨處時撫慰自己，她忍不住吞了吞口水，完全忘了自己才是讓安娜如此動情的主因。安娜對艾莎的反應很滿意，那對美麗的藍色只映出自己的身影，無暇顧及其他，艾莎的口像是要說些什麼的微張著，安娜俯下身將舌探入那小口，她將艾莎吸入，與之交纏，她空著的左手探向腰間，解開了長裙的暗扣，解開最後一個扣子時，她放開了艾莎，分開的唇瓣掛起晶瑩的橋梁，她意猶未盡的舔舔嘴唇，直起上身，然後讓艾莎的手滑過小腹，一路往下，她將長裙扯下，掛在腿上，慢慢地，將艾莎的手探進了她的裙下。

艾莎倒吸了口氣，她驚訝的發現妹妹的隱密之處已十分濕潤，她無法隱藏自己的喜悅之情，在指尖碰上陰核時，她的手已不再受安娜的控制，徑自滑動起來。

「嗯－！艾莎！」安娜呼喊出聲，她對姊姊終於回應她感到狂喜，她抓住艾莎的手腕，腰也不自覺的擺動，長裙也早已推落在地，艾莎的手指在她的外圍打轉，並不急於進入，這讓她感覺難以忍受，於是，她勾住她的手，將那人的指按進了體內。

戰慄的滿足感在她的體內爆開，她彎下身，貼住艾莎，加快擺動的速度，好讓艾莎的手指能進到更深處、碰到所有令她瘋狂的點。

艾莎扶著安娜的腰，手指配合著安娜的律動而加快在底部的抽插，她感覺到安娜的甬道正在收縮，她勾起在她體內的手指，正巧壓在了最敏感的點上，安娜全身一顫，弓起身子，將頭後仰，登頂的瞬間抽空了所有意識，她趴在艾莎身上，身體依然在輕微顫抖。

艾莎抽出她的手指，起身抱住安娜，將臉埋進了她的胸口，她覺得自己是世上最幸運的人，用盡一生珍視的至寶，此刻就在她的懷中，安娜摸著艾莎的頭，親吻她的額，手指繞到艾莎的後腦勺，鬆開盤起的髮，脫離拘束的淡金色長髮像金砂般流洩而下，鋪蓋在她的肩上。安娜抱住艾莎，將手探進解開的暗扣，順著身體的曲線而下，讓艾莎的外服自肩頭滑脫，安娜的手再往下探至腰際，在她的臀部上緣推了推，艾莎意會的抬起臀部，讓安娜順利的將她的衣服脫下。安娜隨手將脫下的外衣扔到地上，將手搭在艾莎馬甲上的綁線，但是固定的繩結繁複而結實，她不耐煩的拉扯繩結，想把它們扯鬆，卻徒勞無功，艾莎被她的舉動逗笑了，她握住安娜的手，引導她拉動正確的繩索，馬甲俐落的滑脫，艾莎姣好的身體就這樣落進了安娜的眼中，白淨的肌膚透明得像月光賜與的薄紗，光滑的觸感連最昂貴的絲綢都無法與之攀比，濕潤的藍瞳好似大海的波光，閃耀著愛與情欲，安娜為她的美傾倒，她滿懷喜悅地朝她的女人張開了懷抱。

她們擁抱著彼此，雙唇緊貼，舌尖交纏，雙手愛撫著彼此的身軀，安娜沿著艾莎的頸一路烙下一個又一個的紅印，她將艾莎胸前的果實含進口中舔咬，令她呻吟出聲，左手則滑到了臀與背相接的凹陷，指尖輕刮那片敏感的肌膚，艾莎被浪潮般的快感拍打著，她摳抓著沙發的布料，腳趾用力的收緊，她弓起身體與安娜緊貼，口中呼喊她心愛女孩的名。

安娜知道這是艾莎表達渴求的方式，她讓艾莎躺回沙發上，抬起她的一條腿，然後用力讓彼此的大腿根部貼合住，當兩人的柔軟碰在一塊時，她們同時發出的滿足的喘息，方才已登頂過一次的她身體仍十分敏感，光是看著艾莎在自己身下承歡的模樣，就差點令她再次飛上高空，但是她好好的忍了下來，安娜扶著艾莎的腰，開始緩慢、有力的推磨。

艾莎覺得快要融化了，她的全身感官像被放大了數十倍，她能清楚聽見彼此的喘息，能聽見結合的那處陣陣淫靡的水聲，能嗅到空氣中充滿愛欲的甜膩氣味，能看見安娜在她身上動情的瘋狂，能感覺到身體在安娜的衝擊下、四處爆發的快感，一切的一切都令她頭腦發熱、不能自己，她已然忘卻自己的名姓，只能想著安娜、安娜、安娜…...！

艾莎抱住安娜的脖子，在她耳邊吐出愛語，安娜更是強勁的擺動腰，讓結合變得更加劇烈，她扣住艾莎的臀，讓她更緊密的融入自己，她們的雙唇不再壓抑，高聲呼喊。

高潮來得如此突然，在安娜一次有力的頂入之後，艾莎緊縮身子，抱住安娜，在她光潔的背上留下抓痕，安娜並不在意背上的疼痛，因為比疼痛更加強烈的快感同時也將她淹沒。艾莎在安娜的懷裡哭泣，那是喜悅的淚水，她永遠都只屬於這個女孩，安娜用手指順了順艾莎的髮，輕輕的吻著，在意識消失之前，她擁著艾莎，喚她入眠。


End file.
